


Silver

by WavesOver



Series: Science Fiction Double Feature [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: A fluffy happy story where nothing wrong or creepy happens, F/M, None at all I swear, There is nothing haunting or unsettling at all, just a doctor going about his everyday life with a beautiful wife at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: There’s something odd about the Chibis.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Science Fiction Double Feature [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954972
Kudos: 2





	Silver

It was a bright, sunny day as Mamoru Chiba wakes up to the sound of his alarm, his wife’s arms wrapped around him like an octopus, a sweet relaxed smile on her face, like everyday since they got together.

He then goes off and does the same thing he does every morning when he wakes up, looking longingly at his gorgeous wife, kisses her on the forehead, and gets up for the day. He does the essentials, shower, shaving and dressing up in his ‘doctors outfit’, according to Usagi.

By the time he’s halfway done with breakfast, Usagi’s up and acting like a sloth, hanging from his back as he sets their plates up and he takes his first sip of the day.

He then leaves the house, though not before Usagi gives him a kiss that stays with him until he comes back home.

He takes out his car to work, because as much as he likes his wheels, it seems like a private thing, a secret that he and Usagi have, even though his friends already know. He really should write a letter to Motoki, even if he hasn’t sent one back in years.

He drives to the hospital parking lot, where he shows his hospital ID to the guard there and gets the slip. He then goes to his regular parking spot and drives in, parking and putting the slip on the dashboard. He goes in, signs in, changes into his scrubs and gets his clipboard for the day.

“Ah, Dr. Chiba, just the man I’m looking for,” the hospital director asked while he was doing vitals with Honda-san.

“Yes sir?”

“I have a favor to ask you,” a nod and he continued, “ You see, there’s another doctor joining the team, and since you’re in the same field, I’ll like for you to be her superior here, at least until she gets use to everything. Is that alright?”

“Sure, just let me finish up here and I’ll go with you.”

He finished writing the info in Honda-san’s files before joining the director.

They go to his office, where he sees a young woman, fresh faced, with dyed blue hair and deep blue eyes,sitting straight in her chair like he was when he first came here.

“Dr. Mizuno, this is Dr. Chiba. He’s going to be your supervisor as you get use to the groove here, so to speak.”

“Yes. Thank you for helping me adjust to how things are done here. I hope to be as unintrusive as possible,” she states as she introduces herself with a bow.   
  


“No, no, thank you for joining the staff. I hope to be half as good a senpai as you imagine. Come, we’ll talk more in my office.”

He then lead her there, getting a cup from the staff room along the way, and sipping it as he explains some of the rules, regulations, and quirks of working here, trying to make sure she doesn’t have to deal with any surprises once they’re out on the field, when she asked the strangest thing.

“Is… is that your diploma?” Ami asks, bewildered for some reason.

He turns away to look at it, seeing his alma mater there with his name on in.

“Yup, good old A Collage, of course I actually had a few semesters abroad in Harvard. Nice place but more a place to visit than one to live in. Actually, that’s where I met Usagi, my wife.”

“Your wife went to Harvard.”

He laughed a bit at that. Usagi is many things, but intelligent is not one of them.

“No, we met at this odd little hotel in California. A bit barren actually but there seemed to be enough people around to keep the lights on. Actually she was the first one who greeted me, wrapping her arms around me and acting like the sweetest thing ever,” he remiss, remembering the way her eyes lit up like it was golden week when she first saw him. Her name wasn’t Usagi then but it was the name she chose when she went with him to Japan as his wife.

“Hmm, I see,” she replied before they went about their day, where she proved to be resourceful and on top of things. Time flies by and soon it was time to go, back to Usagi and warmth and kisses and love and… He should probably get dinner, shouldn’t he?

“See you tomorrow,” he says as he leaves for the day.

“You too.”

He then drives to this lovely district, where there were always a few good places open, even at these hours.

He wanders through the park, his mind wondering when he hears a soft voice, barely a whisper, as it calls out his name.

“Mo-momaru,” a little old lady asks, her voice wavering as she gazed longingly at him “Chiba Momaru?”

He turned, unsure but still willing to hear her out.

“Do, do you know a Kusaka Hina?”

“I do,” he says as Hina comes to mind, the daughter of the man who took him in, a favor to his late parents. A sweet, shy girl. His guardian always seems to want them together for some reason.

She nodded and the asked question so bizarre, it was baffling.

“Then why didn’t you go back? Why did you leave and not say a thing to m-Kusaka-chan? Weren’t you engaged?” she spoke with certainty.

He stood there for a while, unsure how to answer, because honestly… There was nothing there that kept him there, just a cold, distant man and his daughter too shy to say more than five words in his presence.

But after a few painful moments of silence, he shook his head before speaking.

“I see, your granddaughter must have a good imagination. Sorry, but I’m married now, and in any case, there was no engagement to be had. If you’ll excuse me,” he states as he turns aways, thoughts on Usagi and what to get at the new bakery that popped up.

“Wait, wait,” she shouts as he walks away, a box of treats for his sweet from that new bakery that just popped up.

In her hand was a photo, aged and worn around the edges, of Mamoru and the old woman, young and fresh-faced, side by side and smiling with her sending longing looks to the man who just stared straight ahead, his looks the same as the man who walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah you're not fooled at all.
> 
> Sooooo....
> 
> This little piece is actually set in the same universe as _Gold_ from Puzzleship collection 2019, with Usagi even being the sister of the... other party there. This is more to show that even if they don't live in the places that have no logic, they are still effectively immortal. And yes, I already have a bit of a sequal ready for this... but you'll have to wait til next year to get it.
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
